Hiccups
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: What was suppose to be an innocent prank on Sephiroth turned into something entirely different. The culprit? Hiccups.


**A/N:** This goes out to a certain SageofAges729. You know who you are! XD I told you I'd pay you back! And this, ironically, is also dedicated to my new boyfriend! XD I was laughing all while writing it, Trigger. XD

* * *

**-: Hiccups :-**

General Sephiroth! You know, I always thought that name sounded _too_ important. It made him sound like he was kinda mean, don't you think? Sephiroth was confident to the point of arrogance, but as the strongest SOLDIER alive, it could easily be argued that he had the right to be. Well-spoken and somewhat graceful, Sephiroth was universally calm, collected, and in control. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Oh yeah, I think it's time we all came together, and found Sephy some sort of date!

No, ha, I'm not talking about myself! So don't even insinuate anything! Sephy isn't even the type of guy that I'd go for, anyway. In all actuality, I hate men. Err, I hate _love, _more precisely. So, why was I doing this thing for Sephy? Well, I hated seeing the guy alone, that's why. As a matter of fact, _we_ hated seeing the guy alone. The time was half past midnight, and it was the two of us: Genesis, and I. Genesis couldn't get Angeal to come with us.

Man, one day, Angeal was going to have to take his panties off and live a little.

And getting Genesis to come with me was no easy task, either. I now owe Genesis a whole lot of favors. And two limited additions of LOVELESS.

Someone _kill _me.

Anyway, so here we were, standing in front of the corridors leading to Shinra's dormitories. We were both equipped with all the necessities we needed. Genesis had his LOVELESS book. And what did I have? Well, I didn't even think we needed anything in the first place, really.

Okay, let me stop trying to be cool.

I brought a camera. Because if this went even the _slightest _way right, I wanted credit. I looked into the camera and smiled. First we had to do introductions! Shaw!

I looked at Genesis, who was leaned back against a tree oh-so delicately, and of course he was reading his LOVELESS book. His emerald-earring jangled as he sighed. Genesis thought he was so cool, didn't he? I quirked my nose at this. He loved wearing red!

Give a man a match, and he'll be warm for a minute, but set him on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life!

I walked over to Genesis and nudged him lightly in the ribs. He didn't even seem fazed by it! But he still wore that _stupid _smirk. He knew what I wanted him to do, damn it! I dropped my camera in anger.

"We live in a world which is full of misery and ignorance, and the plain duty of each and all of us is to try to make the little corner he can influence somewhat less miserable and somewhat less ignorant than it was before he entered it," Genesis pondered, putting his book to his side. My lower eye started to twitch. Why can't Genesis do _anything_ right? "The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring, Love."

I sighed and put my hands on my waist. Genesis's flowery language was so confusing that sometimes I had to remind myself that I am Mireya, Junior Turk, and not some other _smart _little girl or something. Every time he opened his mouth, he confused me. I only brought Genesis with me because if I _did_ get caught trying to pull my prank—I mean, helping Sephy get a date!

Phew, I had to look over my shoulders to make sure nobody heard that… Wait a second Mireya, of course nobody heard me! Idiot! Geez.

I opened my mouth to say something, putting my index finger into the air and waving it around. "I—_hiccup_—hate you, Shakespeare boy!" I blinked, and Genesis sort of tilted his head at the sound. My eyes widened at the noise. What the hell was that all about? I rose my hands up to my mouth for about thirty seconds and then nodded my head. Maybe Genesis was messing with my voice? "Anyway Shakespeare boy, I—_hiccup_—don't appreciate you using flowery language!" I paused, then I blinked again. "What the hell—_hiccup_!?"

"I do not agree with what you say, Mireya, but I will defend to the death your right to say it," Genesis mused. "You've never had the hiccups before, Love?" Argh, I wish he'd stop calling me that! I stomped my foot in absolute anger as Genesis just put on prideful smirk. All right, to tell you the truth, I really wasn't what you'd call 'dressed for the occasion to fight' . My blonde hair swung messily against my back, and what I wore was just as messy. I kinda was lazy today and decided to wear a pink, halter tie neck, waist slimming, bowtie back, full handkerchief-hem babydoll.

What? Sue me. Don't worry though, I wore some jeans underneath. Sheesh.

It was midnight, for crying out loud!

Genesis had all the time in the world to get ready, because he just came from the dormitories, while I, Junior Turk, had to wake up and _walk_ here. Okay, first things first, I didn't know what the hiccups were. No, I didn't. I've never had them before, but it was like they were invading my personal space and raping my mouth. It was an unpleasant feeling, having something just coming out of your mouth with no warning. Okay, I know what you are thinking. I usually say stuff without warning. Well, yeah. And?

"Genesis! What the heck are the—_hic_—hiccups?" I asked, folding my arms and looking the other way. I didn't want to look at him! But for some odd reason, my girlyness made my cheeks turn three shades of crimson. I _hate _me.

"You want to know what causes hiccups, Mireya, dear?" he paused, smirking even more. I scoffed as my aquamarine eyes slowly gazed at his. What was he going to say? Okay, I wasn't even going to lie. Genesis wasn't exactly _easy_ to look at. And by that, I mean Genesis was probably the most attractive SOLDIER I've seen in my miserable existence, besides Rox. "…Emotional excitement, Love. You're excited for some reason, Mireya? Give expression to the noble desire that lies in your heart."

I blinked once again. Emotional _excitement_? What the heck kinda phrase is that? "So, how do I get rid of these—_hiccup_—hiccups, Shakespeare boy?" I mumbled. Let's see what he could come up with. A cocky smirk graced Genesis's lips, _again_. I slightly groaned before another hiccup escaped my lips.

"Forever oblivious," Genesis began, chuckling slightly to himself. "…I could scare you, Mireya."

"By what, Shakespeare—_hic_—boy?" I snapped. This was ridiculous! _Scare_ me? How about I was scared every time you open your mouth, Shakespeare boy? "Are you going to make me read—_hic_—LOVELESS?" I waited for an answer. Genesis thought he was so smart, didn't he? Genesis wiped a lock of brown hair out of his eyes, like it was irritating him or something. Then, I started blushing. _Insanely_. _Idiotically_. The more I looked at Genesis's Mako-infused eyes, the more anxious I had become. And the hiccups didn't stop.

"Eeeeep—_hic_!"

His lips softly pressed against mine. I slowly kissed him back, melting into his softness. He put his hand on the back of my neck, caressing me slowly. The kissed evolved as he slightly parted his lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth, playing with mine. We explored each other with our hands, enjoying the kiss with new freedom. I was awestruck. At this point, I didn't know what to say. I blinked twice, my gaze dropping to the floor as I broke away from him.

"But—we—Sephiroth—I..." I babbled, but Genesis placed a finger against my lips.

"No more hiccups, Mireya?" Genesis mused. "The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer."

"Clever bastard." I smirked. "No more—_hic—_hiccups_."_

And for once, I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah... this... kinda happened with my boyfriend and I one day. XD


End file.
